


En el Jardín del Edén

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanart por Mariegato  en <a href="http://mariegato.tumblr.com/post/92173918718/jugueteando-en-el-jardin-del-eden-oho-basado-en">su Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	En el Jardín del Edén

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart por Mariegato en [su Tumblr](http://mariegato.tumblr.com/post/92173918718/jugueteando-en-el-jardin-del-eden-oho-basado-en)

-¿Pensaste que alguna vez volveríamos aquí, Ángel? – Crowley se había recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol _(1)_ , disfrutando del buen clima y la compañía, esa sí no del todo buena hasta el momento, de Aziraphale. Se había reclamado su presencia – si ese término se aplicaba al haber sido tomados a la fuerza y sin previo aviso, mientras hacían su paseo habitual en el parque St. James _(2)_ \- para juzgar, en terreno neutral por supuesto, su participación (o falta de) en el Armagedón.

\- No. – Crowley entrecerró los ojos y un _ssssh_ escapó de sus labios. Aziraphale no había dicho más de tres palabras desde que descubrieron donde estaban y dos de ellas habían sido "uhm". El ángel le preocupaba.

\- Supongo que es apropiado terminar en donde empezamos. Justicia poética y todo eso. – Se levantó, sacó un arrugado paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y encendió uno, simplemente para ver la reacción de su compañero y no tanto porque lo necesitara.

Aziraphale sólo dijo "uhm".

Pasó el tiempo, de la forma que usualmente pasa el tiempo en ese tipo de lugares; es decir, constante y sin medida. Para alguien que acababa de pasar 6000 años caminando sobre la Tierra, eso es muy, pero muy despacio.

\- Ángel, me aburro. _Uhm._ \- Tú sabes bien como me pongo cuando me aburro – silencio. Más silencio. Un poco más para hacer las cosas más interesantes. – No digas luego que no te lo advertí.

Una ligera sonrisa, de esas que Crowley no podía presumir haber visto, curvó los labios del ángel. Contrario al atractivo demonio que se le acercaba despacio, con todo ese show de relamerse los bigotes preparándose a comerse al canario, Aziraphale había hecho de la paciencia una virtud y sabía que ésta tenía sus recompensas.

La de cosas que iba a hacer que Crowley le hiciera, bajo el cielo azul brillante y sobre la hierba siempre verde y fresca del Jardín del Edén.

_1 No "ese" árbol.  
2 Sólo los patos se habían percatado de la súbita desaparición de los sujetos que siempre les obsequiaban con las mejores piezas de pan en la larga historia de los patos, las piezas de pan y los encuentros secretos del parque St. James._


End file.
